


our stars crossed

by Nyanza



Category: The Flash, The Flash(TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanza/pseuds/Nyanza
Summary: enter into the world where two people fall in love in a hopeless place





	1. Chapter 1

Iris Ann of the house of West you will marry Bartholomew Henry of the house of Allen" Lord Preston West said with a firm tone indicating finality in his words.

Five days before,

Iris and her sister Becky were sitting in Becky's room in the late Afternoon chatting the day away about Becky's escapades with a lord Eddie of the house of Allen, the door was closed and they could only talk in whispers for fear of being heard by a nosy servant. This was because the house of west and Allen were great adversaries in the kingdom of Verona. Becky had been sneaking out to go see Eddie with the help of her sister Iris. "I can't wait to meet him again Iris he is the most romantic man ever he brought me two carriages full of rose flowers and he sang to me with his sexy masculine voice." Becky stopped talking and looked at Iris who seemed disinterested with her tales Iris was clearly in opposition of Becky's relationship with Eddie she didn't approve and always encouraged Becky to break the friendship that had now evidently turned romantic. "Becky why don't you marry Lord Singh who you are to be betrothed to instead of running around with the enemy who is clearly out to betray you?" Becky ,Becky? Iris called ,Becky was clearly not paying attention to whatever Iris was saying as she was blushing as she looked out of her window her mind clearly still with Eddie,there was no doubt the girl was in love.


	2. Moonlight garden

Later that night Iris and Becky sneaked out of the mansion to meet with Eddie. They walked along quiet dim lit streets to avoid being recognized.They frequently met at a brightly moon shone hidden garden just outside the city’s market center. On arrival they found Eddie already waiting for them with his cousin Barry, Becky jumped right into Eddies arms sharing a passionate kiss that seem to be infinite. Iris and Barry barely spoke during such meetings but only seem to throw each other deadly stares. They were both against the relationship but each of them had to accompany Eddie and Becky anywhere they went.  
Without warning Eddie went on his knees and asked Becky to marry him ,both Barry and Iris objected ‘NO’ in unison as if on cue. But there objection was met with deaf ears as Becky had already accepted the flower wraith that he had specially made as a symbol of their love. Iris pulled Becky aside and began shouting hoping some sense could pop into her.  
“What do you think you are doing, this was never the plan marriage cannot even be…”  
“Iris am in love with him” Becky said while smiling cutting her off.  
“There is nothing you can do about it and am telling Father tomorrow”  
To say Iris was shocked would be an understatement of the century she stood in front of Becky speechless unable to form any words .  
On the other side Barry was having the same luck with his cousin. They seemed as if they were having a shouting match.  
“YOU CANNOT DO THIS EDDIE What in the kings ‘name?  
“I WILL MARRY WHOEVER I WANT AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SPEAKING TO ME IN THIS MANNER”  
“Eddie please reconsider”  
“I May forget you are my cousin Barry and hit you, do not dare me”  
When it came to matters relating to Becky, Eddie’s love for her blinded him, his restraint was loose no one could restrain his anger against a person who opposed her.  
Barry reluctantly agreed to whatever he wanted. He really had no choice but to obey every word his cousin told him for fear of his uncle, Eddies Father who was the Brother to Barry's father. Barry has been born out of wedlock as his father had impregnated a common woman of no high social standing in the society before their marriage. As fate would have it Nora died during child birth and left a very depressed Robert Allen who promised to take care of his son and not to court anyone again despite Nora’s wishes for him to move on shortly before she passed on. Despite the old adage of thunder not striking the same place twice Barry was just not in Lady lucks side as when he was a teenager his father died during one of the malicious killings between the Wests and Allens.His uncle took him in to live with them as they were the only family left that he had but he was not fond of him due to how he was conceived as he was more concerned about his family dynasty status than anything else. Eddie however was different than his father he treated more as his brother and family.   
Both Becky and Eddie left after promising each other to tell they respective parents. Each eager to set a date for their wedding.  
As they went home Barry’s mind wandered what would have happened if his father was alive. This often seem to engulf his thoughts in difficult moments as it comforted him.


End file.
